


hueningkai pisses himself YES!

by HugsNotDrugs



Series: XTXFEST(s) [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, but they're boyfriends, established kang taehyun/huening kai, kai pees his pants!!!, piss holding, taehyun made him do it!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/HugsNotDrugs
Summary: “Tae- I have to go, please, please-” Kai nearlybegged, squirming in his seat, one hand between his legs and the other gripping Taehyun’s leg. The elder only smiled at him, his expression devilish as it was only lit by the glow of the screen. The movie forgotten, the two boys looked at each other in poorly-kept silence. Huening’s bladder was terribly bloated, the full feeling pooling in his groin and making him stretch uncomfortably. It was filled to bursting by now and he was so desperate for release.-----------#txtrine on twitter. yes im writing less conventional kinks just to push myself and have some fun~ basically, taehyun and hueningkai have a movie night and taehyun isn't letting kai get up to use the bathroom. omg
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: XTXFEST(s) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115372
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	hueningkai pisses himself YES!

Huening Kai could always tell when Taehyun was in a bad mood. The older boy would sigh a lot, look into the distance pensively with his chin propped in his hand, or write down his thoughts into a journal, his handwriting deliberate and neat the way Kang Taehyun was. Being the good friend and lover that he was, Kai himself amassed a few tricks over the years of ways he could lift Taehyun's spirits or get him to talk about things.

"Taehyunnie, let's watch a movie~" He singsonged to the older boy.

"Sure Huening." Taehyun replied, though his eyes were a bit tired. The energetic, bubbly boy never failed to refresh his mood. The two made their way to the lounge where a big flatscreen TV was free for their use. Their hyungs were all out today when they came back from hosting their radio show, so they didn't even have to worry about volume.

Darting a glance at his boyfriend, Kai bent down to eye-level with the cabinet of films and picked out a DVD of a tried and true comedy that he has already seen several times.

"How's this one hyung?" He flashed the cover of it at Taehyun, who squinted at it briefly before nodding, not particularly fussy either way. That's alright. Both boys knew the movie was just a vehicle to get Taehyun into a good headspace for talking.

"Wait here!" Hyuka beamed, prancing off to the kitchen to prepare some popcorn and drinks. Taehyun ended up following the taller boy, wordlessly taking out a large bottle of sparkling grape juice for Huening and an orange soda for himself. As Kai stood there monitoring the popcorn bags in the microwave, he felt Taehyun's hands snake between his arms from behind, pulling him into a back hug. Kai could feel the shorter man's nose pressed into his soft hoodie, inhaling then sighing into the thick fabric.

"Yes Taehyun?" He asked, waiting patiently. 

"You know how on the show we talked about ways to confess, Huening?" The younger boy nodded his affirmation.

“I was thinking maybe I could’ve done better when I did confess to you, taken you somewhere special and have the day to ourselves. I ended up being not very romantic at all.” Taehyun admitted. It was indeed a rushed confession. Right before they had to do a stage for their first live stage for Runaway era, Huening and Taehyun’s mics weren’t working. While their hyungs quietly prepped on stage, the two had a moment alone, the adrenaline and nerves rushing in their veins. Taehyun had grabbed him by the jaw, leaning up on his tiptoes, and kissed Kai with his red lips. It just felt like the right moment, even though Taehyun revealed later that he had planned a quiet, secluded date with his best friend and to confess to him then. 

The kiss felt like sparks and they had to be careful not to mess up their makeup, Kai wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“Oh Taehyun!” Kai laughed in relief. “That doesn’t matter! I only care that you _did_ confess, so we didn’t waste any more time tiptoeing around it. It’s the thought that matters, and I was so happy that day regardless.” He leaned down to brush aside Taehyun’s fresh-dyed crimson hair to give the shorter boy a comforting kiss on the forehead.

“Popcorn’s done. Still in the mood?”

“Sure,” Taehyun replied, his expression brightening considerably as Kai handed him a bag of freshly-popped corn, the delicious buttery scent filling the kitchen. Huening shook his head in wonder at his boyfriend as he followed him back to the movie lounge, his eyes focused on a spot on his shorter head. Taehyun was very level-headed and excellent, but with time, his emotional side shines through, and even he entertained earnest and innocent worries. Taehyun could be so cute sometimes.

They took the seats and ended up beginning an evening of mindless movie marathoning, letting their minds go blank as their eyes looked at the large screen, picking off the food and drink bit by bit as the night progressed.

Kai had already spedran through his grape juice due to the salty and oily popcorn, and when Taehyun saw, he kindly offered the younger his bottle of orange soda, still unopened. At some point in the night Taehyun had tucked his legs over Huening’s, cozying up to the younger the best he could over the armrests of their seats, sitting sideways on his own.

About an hour later, Kai shifted in his seat to accommodate the tightness growing in his lower belly. The drinks were taking their toll on him and he kind of needed to use the bathroom.

“Taehyun, I need to go.” He tapped the older boy on his calf to indicate to him to move.

“Now just hold on, doesn’t it seem like the film is getting good?” Taehyun popped a handful of popcorn in his mouth for emphasis, eyes glittering at the screen. In the darkness, Huening couldn’t see the small smile tugging at the corner of Taehyun’s lips.

“Okay… I’ll stay a bit longer.” The younger said reluctantly. It did turn out to be a good moment in the film, making Kai burst into laughter again and again as the joke continued to build on itself. The motion made him put a hand on his lower belly and gasp. The laughing machine’s joyful noises soon turned into whimpers, Taehyun’s strong legs flexing to keep Kai in place as the younger man looked at him with panic in his pleading eyes, tears beginning to fill them as his wet lip began to wobble. 

“Tae- I have to go, please, please-” Kai nearly _begged_ , squirming in his seat, one hand between his legs and the other gripping Taehyun’s leg. The elder only smiled at him, his expression devilish as it was only lit by the glow of the screen. The movie forgotten, the two boys looked at each other in poorly-kept silence. Huening’s bladder was terribly bloated, the full feeling pooling in his groin and making him stretch uncomfortably. It was filled to bursting by now and he was so desperate for release.

Slowly, agonizingly, the red-haired boy lifted one leg from the trembling maknae, only to suddenly jab his big toe into Hueningkai’s bladder, making the younger man cry out a high-pitched keen as he wet himself, yellow liquid sputtering out between his legs.

“Taehyun!” He sobbed, and felt the horrifying spread of hot, damp urine over his jeans, the sheer volume of warm, acrid piss seeping into the fibers of his pants and into the cloth seat he was in.

Taehyun clicked his tongue and cooed in a pitying tone at his boyfriend, whose face was burning up with shame, the tears running down his cheeks in earnest. He began to rub his toes on the crotch of Kai’s jeans, stirring the man’s weeping, leaky cock to hardness, the younger watching in horror as his filthy cock tented the dark blue fabric. Taehyun’s toes running up and down the wet length felt so humiliating and stimulated his already sensitive cock that Kai came soon after, spurting cum in his already soiled pants, the boy hiccuping and hiding his face in his hands.

“Don’t hide your face, baby,” Taehyun breathed sweetly, leaning over his seat towards Huening, kissing him on the nose as he fisted Kai’s perfectly good hoodie into the puddle of piss, soaking the fabric and spreading the smell. “You did so well for me.” Kai parted his lips with a moan and Taehyun thrust his tongue in, the two of them making out passionately in the dim lighting of the lounge. Goddamn it, he loved Hueningkai so much.

And if there was still a faint scent of Hyuka’s cum and piss by the time the boys were done scrubbing down the fabric of the seats (stupid, sexy Taehyun, Hueningkai pouted as he dug the sponge into the crevices, Taehyun wetting another in a bucket beside him), well, hopefully it’d be gone before Jimin hyung and Jungkook hyung settled in for _their_ movie marathon tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> piss!!!!!!!!!!!! i might actually be into it ngl i wanna see a cute boy piss himself TwT and yes i had fun with the title.
> 
> be safe and well!! i hope you enjoyed, please leave some feedback <3


End file.
